X Zonanigans
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha catch up with Ulala, the trio having turned up into what appears to be the real world'... which is basically an anime video game realm. Things already don't make much sense with this game.
1. Chapter 1

Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji were standing in the middle of the realistic city as they manage to return peace to their home after a video game packed adventure, with there still being various characters from different fantastic worlds that were connected by mysterious dimensional portals, all among a crowd of regular folk just going by their usual day to day business.

"Do you think strange things will keep happening even after peace returned?" Kogoro asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Most likely. We don't know what could pop up even with everything fixed up." Mii commented as they started walking towards the western direction.

Kogoro and Mii continued walking, the two OCs not realizing that a portal opened up and spat out Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha.

"Oh my! Where are we this time?" Toadette exclaimed as she noticed all the various video game characters wandering around them.

Dry Bowser placed back his bones into his skeletal body after the reptile was reduced to a bone pile. "If I had to guess, seeing how many DVDs E. Gadd had in his lab, probably in an anime..."

Petey gasped in excitement as he clapped his big green leaves together, with Dry Bowser and Toadette glancing at each other oddly, only to see that the mutated bulbous piranha plant was referring to someone he recognized. It was Ulala, the pink haired intergalactic reporter girl that was most commonly seen racing around legendary SEGA themed race courses with a certain blue hedgehog that liked to go fast constantly.

"Petey! Oh how I missed you, big guy!" Ulala exclaimed as she then spotted the other two, waving at them. "How are you space cats doing? This is Ulala comin' at ya live!"

"My gosh! I wouldn't expect to see you here!" Toadette proclaimed as she was bouncing in excitement.

"Well it's a bit of surprise to see you too! How are Chrom and Lucina doing?" Ulala asked as she did a stylish pose.

Dry Bowser brushed back his red hair as it began to rain. "We haven't seen them recently. Probably doing something involving chrome and fish sticks, knowing Lucina's father..." He smirked as he shook his skull.

Elsewhere in what appeared to be the supposed 'real world', Silver The Hedgehog was walking about, in a blunt stereotypical way holding a cardboard box full of pizza (with all the slices having different toppings), the anime like videogame characters casually walking by him as he felt out of place.

"Oh man... why do these things always happen to me..." Silver asked himself as he sighed, the psychic hedgehog wondering if he was involved in these shenanigans as a big joke from the universe itself. "I just hope I don't bump into something stupid or weird... even though that always ends up happening to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how long have all these people been here?" Dry Bowser asked as he noticed the other characters looking at them.

"Oh quite a while." Ulala calmly stated as she was wiggling her hips to the beat of the music coming out of her headphones, snapping her fingers. "We cross over from all sorts of realms. SEGA, Namco, Capcom... you name it!"

"Golly! It's like that one party but without Nintendo!" Toadette piped as she clapped her hands together in glee.

Petey Piranha yawned as he loomed his bulbous head over Ulala, who smirked as she placed both of her hands on his oversized plant head.

"Oh, you want a good view of this city?" Ulala stated as she then pointed at the skyscraper that was looming over them. "You just have to reach the top of the peak! It's pretty easy if you want to-"

Petey didn't need to say anything else as he wrapped his big green leaf around Dry Bowser and Toadette, taking Ulala alongside as he headed right into the skyscraper as they headed down the hallway, with Chun Li peering out in curiosity as she blinked.

"This place gets weirder all the time..." Chun Li said to herself as the elevator closed, with her not bothering to question what was going on.


End file.
